Pecados capitales estilo hetalia
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Envidia, gula, avaricia, lujuria, pereza y soberbia, Los 7 pecados capitales, son ademas las canciones de vocaloid. Ademas de ser los sentimientos de varios personajes muy bien conocidos... Hetaloid!
1. pereza

**_PEREZA_**

_Mi querido Roderich, todos los días te veo llegar cansado a casa, me da tanta tristeza, yo te amo, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero me pone tan triste que en lugar de llegar a saludarme vayas a tocar tu bello piano, siempre he creído que quieres más al piano que a mí._

_-Querido no te ves muy bien_

_-No te preocupes Elizabetha, estoy bien solo un poco cansado._

_-Deberías de dormir._

_-No puedo tengo que terminar esto primero_

_Como me gustaría poderte ver dormir en paz, para que nadie te lastime. Ahora que lo pienso Ludwig me dijo que había una medicina, muy buena, un"Gift" el dijo que era muy buena, medicina para ir a dormir, si mal no me acuerdo gift significa regalo, en ingles, entonces, seré la que le dé el "Regalo" A mi querido Roderich, pues aunque sea un matrimonio simplemente por interés, yo te amo._

_-Tómalo, cariño es una medicina que t ayudara-le dije dándole mi preciado "regalo"_

_-Gracias. ¿Para qué es?-dijo tomándoselo_

_-Es una medicina para dormir, Ludwig me dijo que era un "gift"  
-¿¡Qu-!?-no termino de decirlo la medicina surtió efecto y se quedo dormido. ¡Que alegría!_

_Pero hay algo que me preocupa, Lovino y Antonio pelan mucho, creo que también les daré mi "regalo", por alguna razón se durmieron abrazados, y lo último que dijeron fue un "te amo" Que raro decir un te amo, antes de dormir. _

_También parece que Gilbert esta estresado, parece que perdió a alguien importante para él, aunque no me caiga bien, soy la princesa del sueño, necesito ser amable con todos, y le daré de mi "Regalo" a diferencia de los demás, el si durmió con una sonrisa, el si apreciaba mi "regalo" lo raro fue que dijo "Voy a visitarte, señorito" _

_Francis también, mira demasiado a Arthur como esperando que lo voltee a ver, pero solamente tiene ojos para Alfred, le daré de mi "regalo" espero que le agrade._

_Un chico del que no me acuerdo su nombre, me pregunto por Francis, cuando le dije lo del "regalo" me pidió un poco, y yo me sentí tan feliz. ¡Por fin alguien empezaba a verme como La princesa del sueño! Obvio le di lo suficiente, lo último que dijo fue un "espero que ahora si me miren…" y algo parecido a lo de Gilbert._

_Ya casi todos, han tomado mi medicina, que bien la princesa del sueño casi tiene todo su trabajo listo._

_…Ah…_

_…Pobre Feli-chan…_

_…Ludwig no le hace caso… _

_…Hoy lo vi llorando por eso…_

_…creo…_

_…que…_

_…será..._

_…mejor…_

_…si…_

_…"La princesa del sueño"…_

_…Hace su trabajo…_

_Le di la medicina, a Feli, pero parecía muy triste cuando le dije lo que era…pero pronto se durmió…me lo agradecerá luego…_

_Ludwig está llorando…Me pregunta que paso…yo le conté…pero el debería de saberlo el me conto sobre esta hermosa medicina… él se espanta… dice que no entendí bien…que "gift" no es regalo…pero no lo escucho._

_-SI esta triste porque Feli duerme, Toma-dije dándole mi frasco de preciosa medicina.-tres gotas…_

_Lo hizo, que bueno, ya puede dejar de gritarme._

_ La princesa del Sueño, ya termino su trabajo. Ahora, yo me convertiré en la Bella durmiente._

_Tome todo el frasco quería dormir bien. _

_…Ahora que lo pienso…creo que Ludwig…dijo que gift….era el alemán de…VENENO…Pero…No es como si no lo supiera ya…_


	2. Avaricia

**_AVARICIA_**

_Vash Zwingli, ese es mi nombre. Soy un hombre que adora el dinero, y nunca gastare ni un céntimo más de lo que es necesario. Soy el Juez de este Juicio, como dije antes amo el dinero no importa si eres la más cruel persona que allá pisado este planeta, si tienes dinero, te dejare libre. Después de todo el dinero es el mejor abogado en el infierno. Nunca me importara tu edad, genero, raza nada me importa solamente el tamaño de tu bolsillo y cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar. _

_Tu futuro depende solamente de mi de nadie más, así que si deseas salvarte de este Juicio Corrupto, muestréame tu dinero_

_-P-p-pero el, mato a mi hermano-reclamo el alemán, no se su nombre, pero no me importa solo me importaba el pequeño saco de dinero que tenía en mis manos, que me dio un ruso a su lado que me veía con una sonrisa._

_-Yo soy el que decido aquí, el es inocente-dije y Salí quería llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa_

_Una vez ahí, la vi, a mi dulce y pequeña, "hermana "era tan hermosa y dulce, me estaba sonriendo , deje el saco de dinero a un lado lo que quería era abrazar a mi dulce princesa, por esta pequeña que no puede caminar, es por la que hago todo, es bellísima, y la única que me quiere. En eso escuche crujir la madera, y vi como todo se iba volviendo de color anaranjado y rojo, escuche una voz que me decía:  
"Esto es venganza"_

_Tenía acento alemán, pero realmente no me importaba, lo que importaba era salvar a mi "Hermana", no encontré forma, después de todo no podía caminar, la mire con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cara._

_-No importa moriré, pero al menos tu vas a estar conmigo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Las puertas en las que elijo entre el cielo y el infierno, vaya, hay una persona entre ellas._

_-Me llamo Roderich, tú has logrado crear un mundo de corrupción mereces ir al infierno, pero…-se detuvo y miro a Vash colocando en su ojo sus manos en forma de moneda, recordándole a Vash que eso siempre hacia cuando le preguntaban por el dinero.-…Si me pagas, te puedo dejar libre de tu condena._

_Me acerque despacio y me acerque a su oído._

_-NUNCA, tendrás mi FORTUNA-le dije sacando un pistola y apuntando a su cabeza lo oí suspirar y sentí como la tierra se rompía debajo mío, mientras caía a las llamas del infierno no me importo, algún día, cuando reúna los 7 pecados, y tenga el suficiente dinero, convertiré este infierno en un paraíso , para mí y mi "hermana"_

_-Te lo prometo Lili._


	3. Lujuria

**_LUJURIA_**

_Es mi harén , personal, lleno de personas que me aman, hombres, o mujeres, la verdad no me importa si son hermosos, siempre vienen a mi cada noche una mujer u hombre, claro hoy llego un hombre, como casi siempre, es tierno, parece ser que es novio de un carpintero, como siempre no saben sus nombres, debido a estar desbordando de placer, temblando en mis manos, queriendo ser poseído. Así que le pongo un nombre._

_-¿Qué tal Finlandia?-digo con un tono lujurioso._

_-S-s-si, Francis- me dijo con voz temblorosa me veía de una manera suplicante, lo único que podían saber era mi nombre, después de todo era lo que iban a gritar cuando los tomara._

_Lo baje hasta mi sótano quería que se perdiera primero en el placer._

_Mire mi libreta, había un montón de nombres escritos_

_Toris-Lithuania-Doctor_

_Elizabetha-Hungría-ama de casa_

_Feliciano-Italia-cocinero_

_Antonio-España-torero_

_Lovino-Romano- Vive del trabajo de Antonio_

_Feliks-Polonia- Modelo/diseñador_

_Yao-China-_

_Arthur-Inglaterra-aristócrata_

_Afred-Amerika- Científico_

_Escuche sonar de nuevo el timbre, había llegado alguien más. Mire y vi a un chico de cabello plateado y una bufanda, tenía una cara de ser un chico infantil y bueno._

_"Justo como Amerika"dije con una sonrisa recordando al chico que llego hace muy poco._

_Lo deje pasar, y le puse el nombre de Rusia, pronto se tiro sobre, mi y reí, era tan vulnerable._

_Fue cuando sentí un golpe en mi estomago, me separe de él y me di cuenta que tenía una tubería en sus manos y sonreía infantilmente pero con un toque peligroso dándome un escalofrió._

_-Espero que esto te enseñe a no meterte con mi propiedad.-dijo dándome un golpe demasiado fuerte, me salía demasiada sangre y sabía que mi fin se acercaba, al ver todos mis pequeños salir por la puerta_

_-Ven Yao Yao, te ves increíble_

_-Callate-aru_

_Era China, no era realmente de mis favoritos, pero igual le había puesto un hermoso vestido de seda. La verdad, que ellos se fueran no me preocupaba en absoluto._

_-Rana asquerosa-me petrifique, la razon de todo esto, me llamaba mire hacia arriba y lo vi, era Arthur, el único que siempre llamaba por su nombre._

_-Arthur…no te…. vayas-trate de llamar_

_-Rana asquerosa, jamás me quedaría das mas asco que antes._

_-ARHTUR VAMONOS-era Amerika_

_-Alfred…-su voz se llenaba de ilusión la decir su nombre_

_Se encontraron y se miraron con un sonrojo, no lo podía creer. Alfred tomo la mano de Arthur y se lo llevo_

_No…NO… ¡NO!...NO A ARTHUR…LLEVENSELOS A TODOS MENOS A EL…Por favor, aun…no le he dicho…Que era el único que amaba._

_-Todos se fueron…-dije sintiendo el dolor aumentar._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto una voz_

_-Shhh…no hables Kumriko._

_A el lo recordaba, era mi segundo favorito…el primero siempre fue Arthur…nunca lo escribí en mi libreta…el era diferente..._

_-Mathew, ¿Por qué no te vas?  
-Y-yo… nunca estuve aquí por el hechizo_

_Alguien le había prendido fuego a la casa y se estaba quemando_

_-Vete, no estás a salvo aquí…._

_-No importa, no es como si el mundo me fuera a extrañar._

_Como dije antes, el era diferente, tal vez por eso, me hizo más feliz, que él se quedara conmigo al momento de morir, que la primera vez que tome a Arthur por el hechizo…_


	4. Gula

**_GULA_**

_Alfred, era su nombre y era un comelón, nadie en ese mundo comía tanto como él. Antes solo comía hamburguesas de carne de res, maltadas y papas fritas, pero ahora, sus gustado han cambiado, y come cosas que harían vomitar a alguien normal. Solo había en su castillo su cocinero y su sirviente._

**_El menú de hoy era como siempre grotesco._**

_Pasta con albóndigas de italiano_

_Wrust de alemán_

_Scones (No se sabe como los come sin enfermarse)_

_Vodka con sangre rusa_

_Carne de toro, pulpo y español servidos con sangre de italiano_

_Carne de gato _

_-Me gustaría tomar un descanso-pidió el cocinero francés, que era bastante bueno._

_-Inútil-fue lo único que dijo, levanto un cuchillo y lo enterró en el brazo de su cocinero._

**_Menú de hoy_**

_*censurado*_

_Sangre de francés con limón_

_Ensalada nórdica_

_*censurado*_

_*censurado*_

_*censurado*_

_-Arthur…-llamo Alfred al ver acabada su comida._

_-Si_

_-¿A que sabes tú?_

_Se lanzo sobre el saco su lengua y empezó a lamer su piel._

_-Dulce…-fue lo que había sabor mas delicioso, quería mas_

_Pronto se dio cuenta que nada quedaba en sus manos, como un niño pequeño, comió su postre demasiado rápido y aun quería mas. _

_Para su des fortuna, ya no tenía más, comida. Se miro al espejo y miro su mano, aun tenía hambre, se empezó a devorara a sí mismo, pero lamentablemente no sabía tan bien como su reciente postre, mientras terminaba su ultima cena, pensó_

_"Quisiera poder volver a probar tan deliciosa carne"_


	5. Soberbia

**_SOBERBIA_**

Hace mucho en algún lugar existio la unión sovietica

Y la que era la mas bella era la bella Natalia

Muebles hermosos y finos

Una hermana siempre dispuesta a dar

Si algo llegaba a faltarle no le importaba de quien solamente lo tomaba y si no se lo daban a la horca los mandaba  
-Si no quieren morir, mejor arrodíllense ante mi-dijo con una voz tétrica.

Natalia era hermosa , hermosa como ninguna de vivos colores y vida, pero tanta hierbas a su alrededor la alimentaban mientras ella los veía caes.  
**  
**-Ivan-dijo en un suspiro al ver pasar al chico de quien estaba enamorada un hombre fuerte y valiente, un tanto siniestro como ella, pero perfecto.

-Señor Ivan, aquí le traigo sus papeles que tanto pedia-dijo Toris llegando al lado de Ivan y dándole un monton de papeles.

-Gracias, Toris-dijo sonriendo-Eres muy lindo-dijo con un toque siniestro haciendo que el menor se llenara de terro-

Natalia vio todo y llena de celos por no poder ser la persona mas importante para su querido Ivan.

llamo a su querida hermana Yekaterina

Y con la voz mas tranquila que pudo le dijo.

"Destruye a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino"

Asi se inicio y atacaron a Lituania no dejando a ningún hombre vivo, para poder hacer competencia a la bellísima Natalia

-Ah, es hora de la merienda-dijo monótona la voz de Natalia

-Es hora de la merienda, princesa-dijo Yekaterina sonriendole a su princesa.

-Al fin muero de hambre.

-Asi es le traje su favorita.-dijo dándole un flan y en la cara de Natalia se dibujo una pequeña y para algunos horrible sonrisa, pero para Yekaterina, la mas hermosas de todas.

-Solo podemos detener a la princesa de una forma, DERROTANDOLA-Aru-grito un individuo de ropas rojas, bajo una bandera del mismo color, lo llamaron" El caballero de rojo

Todos, los de los Aliados, incluyendo a Ivan, atacaron el castillo, y los soldados débiles no pudieron detenerlos

Ya no habia ningún sirviente solamente la hermosa princesa

Que hermosa como siempre nunca reclamo mientras fue llevada a prision.

Hace mucho tiempo en la unión soviética, una hermosa chica vivio, era la reina de todo el lugar.

La malvaba princesa moriria a las tres con las campanas que la vieron nacer marcando su final y mientras ella esperaba en prisión muchos festejaban su ejecución.

al final, la hora llegó malvada bruja moriría por fin, pero sin mirara alguna vez a su publico y escuchando las campanadas dijo

-"ah, la hora de la merienda"


End file.
